1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf shoe accessory, more particularly to a spike anchoring device for detachably securing a spike to the sole of the golf shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional golf shoe 1 is shown to include a sole 101 with a plurality of seat members 2 formed therein and each having a screw hole 201. A spike 3 includes a threaded shank 301 capable of engaging threadedly the screw hole 201 in each seat member 2, an abutting plate 302 for abutting against the sole 101 and having two opposite positioning holes 3021 formed in a bottom side thereof, and a spike pin 303 extending downwardly from the abutting plate 302. When detaching the spike 3 from the sole 101 for replacement, it is required to use a specific tool 4, which includes two longitudinally oriented pins 401 formed on an end of a shaft 402 thereof to be inserted respectively into the holes 3021, and a handle 403 for rotating the threaded shank 301 of the spike 3 to screw out the screw hole 201. Therefore, the engagement and disengagement operations of the spikes 3 are inconvenient to conduct. Furthermore, these operations cannot be achieved once the specific tool 4 is lost. Moreover, in this threaded engagement, the spikes 3 are liable to loosen from the sole 101 when the golf shoe 1 is in use.
The object of the present invention is to provide a spike anchoring device which is used for detachably securing a spike to the sole of a golf shoe and which facilitates replacement of the spike.
According to this invention, the spike anchoring device includes a chamber which is disposed in a sole of a golf shoe, and which has ceiling and floor surfaces that are spaced apart from each other by a height in an upright direction to define an accommodation space. A first inner surrounding wall is disposed in the sole, and extends in the upright direction to communicate a treading surface of the sole with the floor surface so as to confine an insert hole communicated with the accommodation space. The insert hole is capable of receiving a shank of a spike such that an upper portion of the shank extends into the accommodation space, and such that a spike body of the spike is disposed downwardly and outwardly of the treading surface. A second inner surrounding wall is disposed in the sole, and extends in the upright direction to communicate the treading surface with the floor surface so as to confine an access bore which is apart from the insert hole in a radial direction relative to a line parallel to the upright direction. The access bore extends in the upright direction to communicate with the accommodation space, and is capable of receiving and permitting a spindle of an actuator to extend into the accommodation space. A clamping member of a one-piece construction is disposed in the accommodation space, and includes front and rear jaws respectively with front proximate and distal ends, and rear proximate and distal ends relative to the access bore. The front and rear jaws are spaced apart from and are urged toward each other by a first biasing action in a transverse direction relative to the upright direction. When the upper portion of the shank is forced via the insert hole to extend into the accommodation space, the surrounding wall of the shank provides resistance against the first biasing action, thereby snugly retaining the shank between the front and rear jaws. An interconnecting portion is disposed to interconnect the front and rear distal ends of the front and rear jaws. The clamping member further includes front and rear arms which respectively extend from the front and rear proximate ends, and which terminate at front and rear lip portions disposed over the access bore. The front and rear lip portions are spaced apart from each other by a clearance, and are urged toward each other by a second biasing action in the transverse direction. As such, when the spindle of the actuator is inserted in the access bore and extends into the accommodation space to pry into the clearance against the second biasing action, movement of the front and rear lip portions away from each other will pull the front jaw to move away from the rear jaw and release the surrounding wall of the shank, thereby permitting the shank to be pulled out of the insert hole.